As an intelligent terminal carries more and more wireless modules, the number and types of antennas on the intelligent terminal grow continuously. Users have higher requirements on wireless performance of the intelligent terminal, including an Internet speed, quality of wireless signal communication, and the like. Moreover, an antenna environment of the intelligent terminal is getting worse. Therefore, antenna performance of the intelligent terminal, including a broadband performance, isolation performance, radiation efficiency and an anti-interference performance of an antenna, becomes more attractive.
For the current antenna for an intelligent terminal, an antenna tuning switch is mainly added thereto to control the antenna to select different antenna for matching when operating in different bands, that is, to debug the matching resonance of each operating band of the antenna. However, in such a manner, performance of the antenna may still be severely affected in various extreme environments such as in a multipath fading environment, in an environment of the intellectual terminal being handheld by a user, and in a weak signal area, etc., resulting in an abnormal signal interruption such as a call drop or a network disconnection.